


Johnlock- The bed

by freya96



Series: Desi is bored [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, it takes after you, johns bedroom, new bed, sherlocks bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: Sherlock and John get a new bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> new story written by my best friend.

John and Sherlock get a new bed.  They have been needing new ones for a while. And decided to just try this one out to see if they like it. John grunts and groans as Sherlock tells John what he is doing wrong and how to position his weight better to push it up the stairs to their flat. Once it is upstairs, both of them fit it into Sherlock's room, it being the closest and all. They both stand there for a moment looking at the bed. 

"I get it first...,"

"I get it first...," They both say at once. They stare at each other and huff before walking out the door. Sherlock going to his violin and John to go make tea. As the day progresses they both secretly(not so secretly) watch each other. A silent game being played. As the day ends, both rush to the room, jumping out of their clothes to their pants and leap onto the bed. Sherlock sprains a finger and John manages to bite his lip. Blood seeping into his mouth. The metallic taste rolling over his taste buds. They then roll and grunt, trying to find a comfortable way to lay.

"This doesn't feel as soft as when I pushed it up the stairs...," John comments.

"I imagined it softer...," Sherlock grumbles. 

They then slowly get off the bed and climb up to Johns room, soon falling asleep. The next morning they take the bed back and happily stick to their comfortable old beds. On the way back home, Sherlock mumbles to John.

"It's only because it took after you...,"

"Oh, for god's sake!"

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
